


Ellipsism (Previously: Fall)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hacker Han Jisung | Han, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, psychiatric ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: |No one gets tired of loving. But everyone gets tired of waiting, assuming, hearing lies, and hurting|Because hate is just another word for somebody you love - but no longer believe in|(Updates on Mondays)





	Ellipsism (Previously: Fall)

This story will update on Mondays, though it will update either weekly or post-weekly.

The title has been changed from "Fall" to "Ellipsism" because of how the new title fits the story much better. I took down the previous chapters because this upcoming Monday will have a longer, more interesting chapter with edited chapters and added content. Thank you for your patience!

If you want to say anything in the comments, you can address me as Author-ssi or idk I just love reading comments regardless of whether they're constructive criticism or not.

Thank you for the kudos too!!

And I will try my best to respond to the comments to the best of my ability :p

 

Let's obtain this snazzy grain,

Author-ssi


End file.
